


Suki

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Just a cute little drabble, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, in which Hayate gets his girlfriend :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: The Mustang/Hawkeye family get a new member of their family.Just... not the one they were expecting.
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Rebecca Catalina, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Victory [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Suki

“Umm, Riza?” Roy yelled from the living room of their small Ishvallan home.

“What?” She hollered from upstairs, as she got Sophia dressed for the day.

“When did we get another dog?”

_Another what now?_

Confused, she picked a half dressed Sophia up, and walked down the steps. When she entered the living room, Roy pointed to their couch. There, snuggling with Black Hayate, was an all white dog.

“Puppy!” Sophia shrieked, kicking her legs to be put down.

“Umm... how did that dog get in here?” Riza questioned.

“Wait, this isn’t _your_ doing?” Roy asked, honestly surprised.

“What, did you think I’d bring another dog home and not give you a heads up first?” Riza scoffed.

Roy decided it was better to say nothing.

“We should probably find his... her? owner before they accuse us of dog napping.” Roy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What kind of dog is it anyway? Another Shiba?” He asked.

“Nah, looks like a Spitz to me.” Riza sighed.

* * *

They learned two things about the dog they randomly found in their home that morning.

One, it was a female Japanese Spitz and her name was _Suki_. Two, her owner had been an elderly Ishvallan man who had died of a heart attack seven months following the events of the Promised Day. Since then, random Ishvallans and Amestrian soldiers had been giving her scraps, but none had taken her in.

“Why hasn’t anyone taken her in?” Riza asked, petting the dog.

“Most people here can barely afford to feed themeselves and their families. Dogs are a luxury around here. The only reason why Suki even had an owner is because _Abijah_ had no family. What little family he had died before the war.” A middle aged woman, _Vardit_ , explained to her.

“Does she normally break into people’s homes? Because we found her this morning, chilling on the couch.”

Vardit was surprised. “No, not to my knowledge, at least.”

* * *

“We should keep her.” Roy suggested over dinner, later that night.

“Really? Think we can handle another dog _and_ a new baby, all in the span of five months?” Riza asked, scraping some pasta into a bowl for Sophia.

“Well, from what I learned she’s potty trained, isn’t aggressive towards small children or other animals, and Hayate seems to enjoy the company. Truth be told, I think a second dog and a baby will be easier to handle then two kids under two.” Roy said.

To prove his point, Sophia picked up her bowl, and threw it to the floor, shattering the porcelain against the tile floor.

“Really Sophia? Really?” Riza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I’ll clean it up, you get her some more?” Roy suggested, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl, separating them from the food so he could alchemically fix the bowl.

“We _really_ have to invest in some plastic dishes for her.” Riza groaned.

“So where you series? About keeping her?” Riza asked, giving Sophia a new scoop of pasta, this time plopping it directly on to the table part of her high chair, thus eliminating any chance of another broken dish.

“Yeah. We both like dogs, and no one else seems to be interested in taking care of her long term.” Roy said, placing the now fixed bowl into the sink.

The two turned to look in the corner of the kitchen, watching as Hayate and Suki played tug-o-war with a rope.

“So we got another dog?” Roy asked.

“Looks like it.” Riza snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on basically shoving one shots for this series down y’all’s throats, because I want the new baby to be born as close to Christmas as I can get it, since in universe that’s around the baby’s birth date.
> 
> This is part 14, and the baby should be born by part 20. 
> 
> It _**was**_ going to be part 21, but I decided that one of my story ideas would be better off happening after the baby has been born, during the summer months.
> 
> Also, I’ve made a few (two or three I think) stories so far, that are set in this universe, but take place before the beginning of this series, _Worth it_ , that can be found in the series titled _Pre~Victory_.


End file.
